About: Battle of Labyrinth
by Crazyx3
Summary: About the book


Apostol, Julian

1 Period 6

10- 11- 10

The Battle of the Labyrinth- Rick Riordan

Setting:

3(A)

The story takes place in many places, but it mostly just takes place in just two. The story takes place in the present, but sometimes changes to the past and future.

3(B)

This story begins in Manhattan, New York, but later on it changes to Camp Half- Blood. Camp- Half Blood is a camp for demigods or half- human, half-god. Magic protects the camp from mortals and monsters so it is a really protected place. Sadly though, it has now become a target for even stronger monsters and so it is heavily guarded. It is guarded by a dragon and is also protected by a magical fleece that creates a force field from monsters.( has grown weaker) The next main place is the Labyrinth, which is located underground. The Labyrinth has many entrances hidden around the United States, but has been found under Camp-Half Blood. The Labyrinth is connected by millions of tunnels making it really difficult to get out after you get in. The Labyrinth is home to many monsters, but there are some things worth finding. For example, Daedalus' (the inventor of the Labyrinth) workshop is hidden deeply in the Labyrinth.

Characters

4(A)

Percy Jackson: He is the son of Poseidon and is 14 years old. He joins Annabeth's quest to look for Daedalus' workshop. The narrator and main character of the story. A very skilled swordsman and has a sword called Riptide.

Annabeth Chase: She is the daughter of Athena and is 14 years old. She accepts the quest to look for Daedalus' workshop in the Labyrinth. The smartest of the group and has a Yankee's cap that can turn her invisible.

Tyson: Tyson is a son of Poseidon so that makes him Percy's stepbrother. But he's not actually a demigod, he is really a Cyclops. Since he's a Cyclops he has incredible strength and is immune to fire. He is a skilled blacksmith and a great brother to Percy.

Grover Underwood: He is Percy's best friend and always sticks with him. Like Tyson, Grover is not a demigod, instead he is a satyr or half-human, half-goat. He plays the reed pipes and has the ability to talk to animals.

4(B)

Percy: He is very courageous and strong. His main purpose in this book is to find Daedalus' workshop and stop the Titan Lord.

Annabeth: She is very smart and quick-witted. Her main purpose is to find Daedalus' workshop and persuade him to help defeat the Titan Lord.

Tyson: He is not that smart, but he will never let his friends get hurt. His main purpose is to accompany Percy, Annabeth, and Grover on their quest in the Labyrinth.

Grover: Even though he's not that strong, he will always try to help.

His main purpose is to go with Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson in the Labyrinth, but his other main purpose is to find the God of the Wild, Pan. After finding out that Pan was dead he now just focuses on protecting his friends.

4(C)

Percy in the beginning was really a laid back kind of person that really didn't care about anyone, but himself. Once he got back to Camp- Half Blood he got his drive again to protect his friends and camp. After his adventure into the Labyrinth, Percy started to think really differently about Annabeth. In the beginning he really didn't think that way about her, but now after being kissed by her once, he has grown little crush on her.

4(D)

Percy is brave and a smart thinker, making him sound like a great friend. So if I would pick I would actually like to be his friend. I would like to be his friend because he would be able to help me learn how to use a sword. Another reason I'd like to be his friend is that he's a demigod, making him a really interesting person to be around.

4(E)

This story had taught me two valuable lessons. The first lesson that I learned was that, your emotion can lead you to do stuff that you really don't want to do. For example, Percy' s friend Nico was devastated after he found his sister died, so he tried anything to bring her back. Since he was a son of Hades he could talk to ghosts. He met a ghost that told him to take someone else's soul and give it to his sister. He listened and almost killed Daedalus, but was stopped by Percy. Thanks to Percy, he found out that what he was about to do was wrong and so he joined their quest. The last lesson I learned was that you should never rely too much on one person to help you. For example, after Grover saw Pan die, he realized that no one could ever restore the wild land that was lost. So he focused on trying to preserve them instead.

4(F)

If I had the choice to live as the character I would because Percy's life, in the book, was full of action and adventure. I would love that because to me my life is really boring so I would love to kill monsters and explore the world. Another reason I would like to live as the character is that in his world there is such things as magic and anything is possible.

Plot:

5(A) 1. Adventure Begins!: Annabeth is given a quest to explore the Labyrinth for Daedalus and picked Grover, Tyson, and Percy to join them. She is given the quest to help persuade Daedalus' into helping them instead of the Titans.

2. Daedalus is found: After searching for days they find Daedalus' workshop. They are greeted by Daedalus, but find out they are being chased by monsters. Their only way of escape was out the window of his workshop. So they grab Daedalus' newest invention, metallic wings, and fly away, leaving Daedalus behind.

3. The Lost God fades: Grover located a small cave located deep in the Labyrinth. They enter and find Pan with extinct animals keeping him company. He tells them how he doesn't have much time before he dies, but he asks Grover to release him. After giving them his last ounce of power left, Grover released him and he later turned to dust and faded from the earth.

4.Camp-Half Blood is under attack: After finding their way out of the Labyrinth, they found themselves back in Camp-Half Blood. They all noticed that while they were gone, the campers were ready for war. Traps and archers were surrounding the entrance to the Labyrinth and were welcomed by two giants and an army of dracneas( snake women). They fought fast and strong making it easy to beat them, but there were too many. Grover suddenly let out a huge scream that scared all the enemies away. Camp-Half Blood won the battle, but lost two campers.

5.The War is Near: After celebrating Percy's fifteenth birthday he is visited by his dad, Poseidon. Poseidon tells Percy that the war is near and tells him to be brave. After that conversation Poseidon disappeared to mist. He later is greeted by Nico on his fire escape. Nico tells Percy that he's found a way to kill the Titan Lord, Kronos.

5(B)

I think this story could have really happened because even though it has magic and monsters it take places in real life locations. Who knows it could have happened, but maybe we just didn't see it because the story mostly took place underground….?

5(C)

At the end of the story I actually did feel kind of despairing because I just learned that the gods just lost some of their allies. Another reason why I felt despairing is that the Titan Lord was now finally awake. But I also feel hopeful because even though there has been some bad news, I learned that nothing is impossible.


End file.
